


Never Been Kissed (Until This)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Stanford-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: It was just a kiss. (But a kiss that 'counts'.)





	Never Been Kissed (Until This)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to a prompt in 2013: 'I just want to make sure that the first person who kisses you loves you. Okay?'

Chuck still thinks about it sometimes - which he thinks is pretty silly. It's been years... and they were both so drunk that night, it's entirely possible that Chuck made the whole thing up in his head.

But he remembers it like it was yesterday... And if it isn't real, then it's the most vivid fantasy that Chuck's ever had:

A late-night Call of Duty spree in their dorm room to celebrate the end of midterm exams; lying flat on their backs on the scratchy old rug in front of the tv, him and Bryce. It wasn't the first - nor would it be the last - time they'd mixed energy drinks with cheap beer, but it was the one and only time they'd brought a bottle of Wild Turkey into the mix.

Chuck can't remember who outgunned who that night - they were always competing for who could get the most kills. (Which, looking back, Chuck thinks had probably been a sign.) He can't even remember the brand of drink they'd chugged with their beer chasers, or who's bright idea it had been to turn double-tapping targets into a kind of drinking game...

But Chuck will always and forever remember the blue of Bryce's liquor-bright eyes, suddenly so close, and the look on Bryce's face as he said, "I've never even been kissed."

What was the context of that revealation? Chuck would give anything to know. He vaguely remembers his drunken conversations with Bryce, carried on against the background noise of some military-based video game or another, often growing morbid - not that Bryce often let his guard down after that night, blotto or no. 

But the important part of Chuck's memory isn't really what came before that comment, anyhow - it's what came after.

"Wha- _Shut... up_! Dude! Yes, you have! I bet you've been kissed lots of times. _You're Bryce Larkin!_ " It made sense as an argument to Chuck at the time. "Girls love you!"

"Girls don't count, Chuck," Bryce said, which made _no_ sense to Chuck at all. "And love- There's love... and there's kissing. Kissing doesn't always get you love... and love doesn't always come with kissing."

Bryce had said this to the stains on their ceiling, head rolling from side to side like he'd forgotten what his neck was for. But he'd sounded so wise saying it - so sober to a very un-sober Chuck - and sad, too, somehow...

Chuck felt moved.

And then he was moving. Rolling over and _onto_ Bryce, holding himself up (albeit not very well) with his face directly above Bryce's face.

Bryce giggled - that's one of Chuck's favorite memories. That Bryce could giggle.

"Ch- What are you _doing_ Bartowski?"

In as sober a voice as Chuck could manage, because he felt sober suddenly (even as he wobbled on the arms barely keeping him from faceplanting onto his roommate's chest) Chuck said, "Love should always come with kissing."

Then Chuck told Bryce the truth he never quite managed to own up to outside of that moment. "I'm gonna make sure your first kiss is with someone who loves you."

Only, the truth wasn't just in his words - it was in what he did with them.

"Yeah? How're you gonna do that, Chuck?" Bryce asked. He wasn't giggling anymore. He wasn't looking at Chuck or the ceiling - he was looking at Chuck's lips, so maybe his question was moot and he'd already figured it out.

Chuck hadn't until his lips were pressed to Bryce's.

Chuck doesn't remember going to sleep that night. He doesn't remember how long he and Bryce kissed, or who pulled away first, or if either of them said anything when they stopped.

They never spoke of it, and they never kissed again. 

Chuck will never forget, though, the way Bryce's eyes had fluttered shut as Chuck leaned in - pretty lashes fanned out on his cheeks. He'll never forget exactly the way Bryce tilted his head as he kissed, or that he liked to bite a little and how he moaned when Chuck slowly licked at his lips.

It was Chuck's first kiss with a guy as well and the only time Chuck's kissed a man that 'counts'. Bryce never said as much, but Chuck likes to think that he, too, shared his "first" kiss with someone who loved him.


End file.
